A Trip To The Rainforest
by C. Wild
Summary: Neon Fires. Hyper Fang. Green Laces. Mix them together and you get a delicious smoothie of complete and utter madness. Very OCC. No Akila


**Right, Akila isn't in this one… truth be told I completely forgot about her. Moooooooving on, I was totally hyper when I wrote this (still am) so it's kinda odd…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own this one pencil…. It has all theses weird bite marks… *goes off into her own world thinking about the pencil* Ahhhh thoses were the days…**

_Max POV_

The flock and I were sitting around the campfire eating some bacon. I had long stopped wondering where Iggy got all this food or how he cooked it considering he was blind. If I stopped to wonder I would probably die before ever having the chance to move again. And I had a world to save!

I had just finished eating when all of a sudden the fire turned neon green and the ground started to shake.

'Oooooooooo GREEN!!!' yelled Fang doing a little dance not caring what he stepped on, which just so happened to be my foot a couple of times. I sighed. I was used to Fang being this way. He and Nudge had eaten something weird when we were dumpster diving a while back and has been this way ever since. Nudge meanwhile was sitting on the floor seemingly oblivious to the ongoing earthquake singing 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time'. I grabbed hold of Fang and dragged him onto the floor whilst yelling at Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Total to do the same. When the ground had stopped shaking I got up and realised that I had a pounding headache.

'Ugh, I feel like a planet has taken up residence in my head.' I muttered.

'Ooooo, I shall revolve around you!' said Fang getting up and running in circles around me. Nudge got up and started running around Fang saying 'And I will be Fang's moon.' I didn't bother telling them that planets didn't revolve around each other but the sun. They wouldn't absorb it anyway.

Then suddenly the fire, which amazingly hadn't gone out yet turned vibrant pink.

'Uh-oh.' said Angel before the ground started shaking again. I didn't have time to get on the floor before I was flying. And I didn't even have my wings out! Fang and Iggy were beside me. Immediately panic shot through me when I couldn't see the younger members of the flock.

_**Don't worry Max. They're fine, sit back and enjoy the ride.**_

Oh, hey Jeb. Long time no annoy.

_**Things are about to happen Max. Take heed of the lesson you are about to learn.**_

What lesson? I thought. Now some of you may be surprised at this; but he didn't reply.

A few minutes later we landed in the middle of a….. _rainforest????_ Well at least that's what it looked like.

'Uh Max? Where are we, and why does the air feel so dense?' Asked Iggy.

'Well, we appear to be in a rainforest.' I said, the puzzlement apparent in my voice.

'So much green.' Fang mumbled to himself before turning sharply to his left and running off. He was gone from sight for a few second before we heard a huge BANG! We quickly ran to wherever Fang was and found he on the floor staring at a leaf.

'Fang? What was that?' He just grunted and pointed to his left before staring at the leaf again.

I carefully put my hand out and my palm connected with a smooth surface. Upon further inspection it turned out to be a glass wall.

'Uh, Iggy? There's a glass wall here.' I said turning to face him.

'What? Move, let me feel.' I stepped aside and let him feel it. 'Huh, you're right. It seems to be triple glazed though so it's practically impossible to break.'

'Godammit, what did I ever do wrong in the world!?' I exclaimed.

'Well, you killed ma-' started Iggy.

'It was a rhetorical question, nimrod!'

With that I turned back to Fang but he was gone. All that was left was the leaf he was holding.

'Ig, Fang's gone. We need to go look for him.'

'Awww, do we have to? He's really starting to freak me out.'

'Yeah we do. The flock is made of the six of us. Even if two of that number are out of their minds at the moment.'

'Fine, but I don't like it.'

'No one said you had to, now c'mon Ig.'

We spent hours walking through the rainforest. But we couldn't find Fang anywhere. Then we came across this weird rope bridge that lead across some sort of canyon. I took the first step across. Ready to snap my wings out in case it collapsed. Iggy had one finger in my belt loops and I carefully lead the two of us across.

_Fang POV_

Oooo feathers. And big sticks. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Heaven, I wonder If I'll see God. Wow God backwards is dog I wonder…..

_Max POV_

After we crossed the bridge the trees started to thin. Iggy cocked his head so I started listening intently. I could hear some sort of chanting and a lot of feet stamping I think.

We kept going until we reach a clearing. There were a bunch of men dressed in feathers perform some kind of weird dance and chanting something. There was another person in feathers sitting in a sort of throne. Someone with suspiciously familiar dark hair, and dark eyes. The people of the tribe were showering the person on the throne with various green objects.

'_Fang!_' I screamed and he looked up from the throne. He whispered one word to the nearest feather person in a language I didn't know. Hang on when did Fang learn feather-speak?? The person approached me and said 'AG helmo Gdns Argd Flangb Gravb GREEN!' I was lost.

'Ig,' I whispered 'Help me!'

'Um, try giving them something green?' I took the laces out of my converse all-stars. They were green. I gave them to the feather person who took them to Fang. He nodded and I strode up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Fang,' I hissed with as much menace as possible 'You are so dead when we get outta here!'

And with that we were suddenly flying again.

We touched down back by the campfire and at some point along the way Fang had managed to use my laces to put his hair in pigtails.

Angel ran into my arms before asking what happened to Fang. I explained everything to Angel, Gazzy and Total. Nudge was too bust admiring Fang's hair.

'WHAT THE HELL!!!' came Fang's voice 'WHY AM I COVERED IN FEATHERS AND WEARING MAX'S LACES IN MY HAIR??' Oh good, he's snapped out of it. Now all we gotta do is wait for Nudge.

Later we were still waiting for Nudge to return to her old self.

'Erm, Max? Why is Nudge hopping around like an Easter Bunny on crack?' Asked Fang quietly.

'Looooooooong story,' I replied.

_**So have you learnt your lesson Max?**_

What that Fang has a secret obsession with the colour green?

_**No, that things aren't always what they seem.**_

'Max, I'm hungry.' Well looks like the old Nudge was back. Or maybe it was a jellyfish in disguise, seeing as things aren't always what they seem…

_**Take heed Max. Remember my warning?**_

Ooo spooky.

**Well. I hope that wasn't too bad. I am still hyper but not as much. Time for some more coffee methinks. Please R&R, I'd love to know what you guys thought.**

**RandomnessGodess**


End file.
